G1 KiGo FF Vol1  Integrated And Invincible
by Grievous
Summary: The first Part of The G1 KiGo Fan Fiction Story Of Epicness. Action and Romance mixed together in a tribute to the art of fusion.


**G1 Productions Presents Integrated And Invincible**

She felt pain through her whole body. The impact against the wall hurt, but not as much as the rubble that fell on top of her. As she slowly lifted herself out of the bricks and metal, she heard the mechanical roar of the Decimator.

A monster of steel and wires, the Decimator was created through the power of Professor Dementors' Integrator. By stealing the integrator and fusing two separate robots together, Drakken had managed to create the most powerful and intelligent machine ever. The only problem being the Decimator decided it didn't have to take orders, even from those who created it. So it became not a machine for domination, but a machine of chaos and destruction.

Drakken had lost control, and unless something could be done soon, many lives would be lost as well.

She looked around and realised she was on the high platform overlooking the main floor area. She saw the Decimator in the middle of room surrounded by shattered mechanical equipment and other rubble. She could hear Ron's voice from behind it, yelling and cursing as he fought to dodge the fireball attacks it shot from its mouth. She prepared to jump from the higher platform and deliver a kick to the back of it head, when it stopped firing. Slowly it raised its head upwards, looking out the hole it had blown in the ceiling. She followed its gaze out of the hole and saw nothing. The Seconds felt like hours as the evil machine continued to look upwards, but soon she heard what it could hear. A Jet.

No sooner did she realise this, the outline of white jet passed over the buildings new sunlight, and from it leapt four figures she knew. Team Go. Hego, Mego and the two Wego's landed right in between Ron and the Decimator. The machine tilted its head slightly to look at each of the brothers, and then it attacked. Slamming both metal fists into the ground, and unleashing another barrage of fireballs. The brothers reacted quickly, using there powers to dodge these attacks and even launch a counter attack. But she knew it would not be enough. The Decimator would soon learn Team Go's powers and movements and recalculate its attacks. She heard Ron call out to her, but as she went to respond, she saw him crushed beneath a pile of wood and plasterboard as another part of the ceiling came down. She would have gone to his aid, but she knew the Destroyer would target her as well and in her current state she would not be-able to defend herself. Hopefully Ron wasn't hurt to bad and the timber and ceiling material would protect him from the other fireballs flying around. She froze in thought. She needed a plan, and fast.

She looked around and saw she was standing in front of the middle chamber of the integrator. She also saw an unconscious Shego laying on the ground a few metres away from her in front of the right chamber. She ran over to Shego to check her condition. Not good. She must have taken the brunt of the Decimator's swing when it lashed out at them with its metal fist. She held Shego in her arms for a few seconds, trying to think, trying to come up with a plan, trying to save not just Ron and herself, but the world. And then like a mirror being shattered, she knew what had to be done. She dragged Shego into the right chamber of the Integrator and closed the door. She ran over to the central control panel and plugged her

Kimmunicator into the access port. Wades' face appeared in the small screen, his face full of concern.

"Kim, whats going on?"

"Wade listen to me, can you access the programming of the integrator"

"Sure no problem"

"I need to know if this machine can work in reverse, if it can seperate as well as integrate"

"Wait let me check…yeah, it can…why?, you going to try and split that robot back into two pieces?"

"No, its beyond that, I just needed to know what i'm about to do can be undone"

"What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it, can you start the integration process for me"

"Sure, but wait…what are you going to do Kim?"

"Just do it Wade, time is running out"

"Okay sure, you have forty-five seconds"

She ran back over to right chamber and looked through the glass window in the door. Shego still layed in the same spot, unconscious but breathing. She then bolted straight for the left chamber and shut the door behind her. She stood, looking through the glass window.

And then it started.

She could feel the air in the chamber compress as the machine began to work. She stood, still and fearless hoping that her plan would be enough to stop the Decimator. She suddenly felt very sick, and clutched her stomach. She then looked at her hand as it began to dematerialize and then in a flash, she knew no more.

The machine lashed out and struck Hego in the head, sending him flying backwards smashing into a one of the many computer panels that covered the warehouse walls. Mego and the twin Wego's layed on floor, motionless, their outfits burned and torn. They had tried, but it was not enough. The Decimator reared its head and let out another mechanical roar in victory, but it soon stopped as its attention was drawn to a bright green light shining behind it. It turned to face the source of the light, which was the shining through the small glass window in the middle chamber of the integrator. The machine stepped forward towards the stairs, when the middle chamber door opened, allowing the green light to fill the massive area of the warehouse. And through the door stepped…

A woman, a woman like no other alive. Tall and slender, dressed in a purple and black body suit with flowing black and orange hair. The woman opened her eyes and smiled. Her bright green irises quickly focused as she raised both of her gloved hands and clenched them into fists. She stared at the machine in front of her for a few seconds before speaking, her voice sounding like Kim and Shego talking in unison.

"Everything, no matter what has an end…and you have met yours"

The woman then positioned her body in a fighting stance and let out a shout of anger as her body was surrounded by an aura of dark green energy. The Decimator backed away slowly, but before it could take two steps, the woman attacked. She leapt forward in the air at such a speed, time seemed to stand still. She swung her right leg forward making contact with the robots head. She heard the satisfying crunch of the space alloy shattering from the impact. The robot, off balance from the power of the kick regrouped quickly, only to feel the womans right knee driven hard into the back of its neck. Knocked forward, it struggled to stay on its feet as twice more the woman drove her knee into its neck, shattering steel and snaping wires. The robot again turned to face her only to have its face plate nearly smashed off by a gravity defying back flip kick.

The Decimator roared in anger as the woman landed with her back facing the machine. She then turned around and opened her hands wide, building power for her next attack. Soon each palm was filled with a green ball of super heated fire which glowed brightly with sparks of kinetic electricity. In one swift movement she launched one ball after another, one at the machines left leg and the other at its right arm. As both fireballs made contact, the metal it touched burned and exploded as the robot was lit up like a christmas tree. After the smoke had cleared, the machine was now kneeling as the bottom half of its left leg had been removed, as had its right arm from the shoulder. The robot roared again in anger as it began to back away from the woman as quickly as it could in its ruined state. The woman spoke again.

"I didn't know machines could feel fear, but since you can how do you like it?"

She attacked again, thrusting forward with strong left hand strike, sending the half broken war droid flying into a wall. Its circuits spat sparks and snapped hoses leaked fuild creating a blood like pool beneath the Decimators' body. The woman stepped forward and raised her right arm and opened her hand facing her palm towards her fallen enemy. Soon a small glimmer of green fire glowed in her hand,which soon turned into sphere of spinning energy. She spoke again.

"It ends now, do you have anything to to add?"

The Destroyer looked up with what was left of its face and asked in a distorted mechanical voice.

"Who…are you?"

The women looked confused for a moment before smiling and stating.

"I Am Kigo"

And without another thought she fired the sphere of energy forward, incinerating the Decimator and ending the nightmare. As the smoke cleared and dust settled, she should motionless, her right arm still extended forward. She lowered her arm and spoke in a confident tone.

"Well…I was worried about us sharing a body, but I'd say it worked out for the best"

She moved quickly to help her fallen comrades. She lifted the rubble that covered Ron body and was happy to find him, unconscious but breathing. Rufus lay quiet clasped in his hands, also still alive. Still lifted Ron's body gently and carried him towards the nearest door. Placing him on the ground outside, in the cold night air she turned and walked back inside the damaged warehouse. So emerged again carrying all four of her brothers and she quickly dumped them on the hard pavement next to Ron. As she entered the warehouse a third time, she stood still in the middle of the trashed room and closed her eyes. She focused her thoughts and remembered what had happened to the two idiots that allowed this to happen. She remembered Drakken and Dementor fighting over the controls to the robot monster, before realising the controls served no purpose. Drakken had escaped through a small hatch in the floor, and the Dementor soon followed him. After both villains had escaped through the hatch, a large pile of bricks and metal reinforcing fell on top of it. She spoke out loud, but more to herself.

"Lucky fools"

She walked up the stairs towards the integrator, deep in thought about what to do next. Because she was the combination of two people, she had all their memories, all their feelings, all their regrets and all their fears. As she stood in front of the middle chamber of the integrator, she fell to her knees holding her head in her hands. She screamed in pain as her mind struggled to digest the combined information that both Kim and Shego had given her. She couldn't stay like this, even if the power and skill she possessed was great enough to stop anyone who dared put the earth in jeopardy. She cleared her head and focused, and walked towards the central control panel. Reaching for the Kimmunicator, she saw Wades' confused stare.

"Kim...is that you?"

She paused before speaking softly.

"Wade in need you to fire up the integrator but this time in reverse, to separate okay"

"Sure Kim I can do that…but what happened? Has the Decimator been shutdown?"

She glanced over at the twisted pile of melted steel and wires lent up against the far wall.

"Yeah it's been taken care of...and everyone is fine"

"Great, I knew you could find a way"

"Yeah, well desperate times call for desperate measures"

"Kim are you sure your okay, you look and sound different…your hair is black"

"Yeah Wade I'm fine, just start up the integrator, I'll explain later okay"

"Sure you have forty-five seconds, and to separate you need to stand in the middle chamber okay"

"I understand"

She heard the machine fire up again as she unplugged the Kimmunicator and walked towards the middle chamber. Her thoughts confused and jumbled, not knowing how to feel. She stood in the middle chamber and closed the door.

She felt the air compress and the stomach sickness again, and then she felt no more.

Kim opened the door and fell out of the integrators' left chamber. She hit the floor and began coughing. Slowly she rolled over and opened her eyes, only to see that she was again in danger. Shego stood over her with hands brimming with green fire. She shouted in anger.

"What did you just do to me?"

"Shego I'm sorry but I had no choice, we had no choice"

"You put me in that machine…with you?"

"You remember?"

"I…I remember something…I remember the power I felt"

"The power we felt Shego…it was both of us…together"

Shego took a step back, a look of confusion slapped across her face, which became a look of shock when she looked closer at Kim.

"When did you have time to dye you hair?"

"What?"

"Look at your hair Kim"

Kim stood and looked at her reflection in the shining steel of the integrator and was shocked at what she saw. Her fringe was black. Black with a touch of neon green. She turned back to look at shego, when she saw something else very confusing.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one, nice tips"

"What?"

Shego turned her head to look, and saw in horror that the tips of her hair had been turned red. Shego looked back at Kim in anger. Kim spoke quickly.

"I guess you can call it a side effect of the integrator"

"Yeah a hairdressing side effect"

Shego looked around the room at the rubble and fallen debris and asked.

"Where are the others?"

"Your brothers are outside with Ron, but Drakken and Dementor escaped through a hatch in the floor"

"So its just you and me here?"

"Yeah"

"Well…we still have some unfinished business to take care of right"

Shego stood in a fighting stance facing Kim, ready to attack.

"Give it a rest will you!" Kim shouted in anger.

"I'm sick of fighting you Shego, I'm sick of going through the motions with you"

"You don't even try anyway!"

Shego looked shocked and relaxed her fighting stance as Kim continued.

"You have enough power to destroy me but you never have!"

"You have had countless opportunities but you always hold back, and now I know why, so give it a break!"

Shego stood still, confusion spread across her face. She spoke softly.

"You know why?"

"Yes Shego I know, not only did we share a body but we shared a mind as well, and I'm sure if you concentrate you'll remember a lot about me you didn't know"

Shego took a couple of steps back and continued to stare in confusion. She spoke again, her voice now flooded with fear.

"But you…know?"

Kim looked at Shego and picked her words carefully.

"Shego don't be ashamed, I don't think any less of you" Kim continued.

"I have always respected you as a rival, and I know you have a high level of respect for me" Kim paused.

"I just didn't know it was such a high level of…respect"

Shego said nothing as she lowered her head, staring at the floor. Kim continued.

"But getting back to the matter at hand, this integrator has to be destroyed, because in the wrong hands it could cause a lot more problems for everyone"

Shego looked up and nodded in agreement.

"I'll take care of it Kimmie"

Both women then jumped from the higher platform down to the floor area. As soon as they landed, Shego fired a shot of green fire at each of the integrator's chambers causing them to shatter and collapse. She than joined her hands together and focused her energy sending a massive beam of energy towards the central control panel. The computer was incinerated, as was the wall behind it.

Kim smiled at the machines' destruction, and turned to thank Shego, but she was nowhere to be seen. Kim looked around, but she had disappeared into the night. She ran. She ran like never before. Her emotions had been turned inside out and she felt sick from being spun through the integrator, but she ran. She ran till she couldn't run anymore. She stopped in a dark alley and collapsed. She was spent. She dragged herself to the nearest wall and tried to pull her body up, but she could not stand up. She sat with her back against the graffiti covered wall and tried to gather her thoughts, to focus, to make sense of everything. Her worst fear had been realised and she began to panic. What next?. She sat a while longer lost in thought and her emotions when she suddenly smiled. Kimmie was right. Being integrated together had given each of them knowledge of the other. Thoughts and feelings that neither could ever bring themselves to talk about. And Shego just realised that Kim and her had a lot more in common than she could ever imagine. Shego, still smiling stood with renewed vigor and energy. What next?...she knew exactly what was next.

Kim opened her eyes and found the sunlight in her room too bright. She shut her eyes and pulled her sheets up over her head for good measure. What a headache. It felt like her brain was on fire. But every victory comes at a price and if a bad headache and a black fringe were the price of this victory, she was happy to pay. She crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She saw her face in the mirror and stared at the black hair she had been given from Shego by the integrator. She spoke outloud to herself.

"I guess I could always dye it, but it doesn't really look that bad I guess"

She opened the medicine cabinet and looked for something to dull the pain of her headache. Advil. That would do. She closed the medicine cabinet and saw the reflection of Shego in the mirror. But before she could even react she was wrapped in black clad arms.

Shego grabbed Kim softly but firmly. She put one hand over her mouth and wrapped her other around her mid drift. She held Kim tight and hard up against her body. She saw the surprise in Kim's eyes and began to whisper into her ear.

"Hey Kimmie…Surprised to see me?...oh wait…don't answer that"

Shego saw confusion cross Kim's eyes.

"Don't worry, no one else is home…It's just you and me"

Kim tried to speak through Shego's gloved hand, Shego interrupted her.

"Shhh…don't speak, just listen, I first want to thank you for what you did yesterday. I mean it's a good bet we both would have died if you didn't…integrate us together right?"

Kim nodded.

"And…the best bit is now you know how I really feel, and I know how you really feel as well"

Kim's eyes widened and she began to blush.

"A curious little creature my Kimmie is, isn't she?"

Kim's face was now bright red.

"Well...this is most interesting isn't it?. I mean what would poor little Ron think if he knew how curious you were?"

Kim began to shake her head as best she could in Shego's grip.

"Don't worry Kimmie. I won't tell anyone, and neither will you okay?"

Kim nodded slowly as Shego continued.

"Besides your still a little to young at the moment, and I may-be a criminal, but I'm not a being put in jail for…well you know what I'm getting at don't you?"

Kim nodded again.

"But as soon as your ready and you think you can handle it…you just let me know okay?"

Shego leaned in closer and smelled Kim's neck and Hair before speaking again.

"But just so you know, I don't hold back when it comes to…fighting between the sheets…okay"

Kim nodded again, still blushing.

Shego then pulled out a small red phone from a back pocket and placed it on the bathroom sink before placing her hand back on Kim's stomach.

"That phone is so I can contact you, for whatever reason I choose. Keep it away from…the other people who frequent this house"

Kim eyes conveyed confusion, but she was in no place to ask questions.

"And one more thing, nothing changes between us. If you get in my way, I will not hesitate in taking you down, but I promise not to scar or damage your beautiful body…because I know one day I will get to do whatever I want to it"

Kim tried to look angry, but it was no use. Shego knew how she felt now, and there was no point denying it.

"Now close your eyes Kimmie"

Kim closed her eyes and felt Shego's cold lips kiss her cheek, before her rival released her grip and walked away. Kim heard the front door open and then close.

Kim waited a while longer before opening her eyes. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a second or two, before remembering why she came into the bathroom in the first place. Still in her right hand was the packet of advil. She reached for a glass and filled it before swallowing a couple of tablets. She picked up the little red phone Shego had given her. She realised that this was to much to deal with now. She smiled and decided to go back to bed.

**The End.**

Credits roll. Song over credits: Orgy Fiction (Dreams In Digital)

Kim Possible, Shego, Ron, Rufus, Dr. Drakken, Professor Dementor and Team Go are characters created by and belonging to the Disney Channel.

Kigo (The character), The Decimator and the Integrator machine were created by G1 Productions with help from Edgeling for the G1 Fan Fiction Group.

Look out for Part 2 of the G1 Trilogy, "From France With Blood"


End file.
